geistnoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting to Know You
Complete the survey as you'd like - one-word answers are alright if they're IC. Try to avoid keeping it too brief though; the purpose of this is to explore a character. Part 1: The Basics *What is your full name? *Where and when were you born? Did you have a family? *Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people. *What is your occupation? *Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks. *What do you have in your pockets? *Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? Part 2: Growing Up *How would you describe your childhood in general? *What is your earliest memory? *How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? *Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities? *When and with whom was your first kiss? Part 3: Past Influences *What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? *What person has had the most influence on you? Why? *What do you consider your greatest achievement? *What is your greatest regret? *What is the most evil thing you have ever done? *Do you have a criminal record of any kind? *When was the time you were the most frightened? *What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you? *If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why? *What is your best memory? *What is your worst memory? Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions *Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? *What is your greatest fear? *What are your religious views? *What are your political views? *What are your views on sex? *Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable? *In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? *Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? *How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)? *Do you have any biases or prejudices? Part 5: Relationships With Others *Who is the most important person in your life, and why? *Who is the person you respect the most, and why? *Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. *What do you look for in a potential friend? Lover? *Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? *Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? *If you died or went missing, who would miss you? *Who is the person you despise the most, and why? *Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? *Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? *Do you care what others think of you? Part 6: Likes And Dislikes *What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes? *What is your most treasured possession? *What is your favorite color? *What is your favorite food? *What, if anything, do you like to read? *What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)? *Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit? *How do you spend a typical Saturday night? *What makes you laugh? *What, if anything, shocks or offends you? *How do you deal with stress? *What are your pet peeves? Part 7: Miscellaneous *Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted? *What is your greatest strength as a person? *What is your greatest weakness? *If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? *Are you generally introverted or extroverted? *Are you generally organized or messy? *Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at. *Do you like yourself? *What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime? *Where do you see yourself in 5 years? *If you could choose, how would you want to die? *What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?